


你怕是中了恋爱的魔法！

by high_spirits



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 爱是一道光，如此美妙~





	你怕是中了恋爱的魔法！

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU的蝙闪，我就是仗着DCEU还没有魔法系的放飞

01

当Barry注意到的时候，那道光束距离Bruce只有一米，仿佛慢镜头般一点一点地缩小着两者之间的距离。在大脑发出指令之前，身体已经强行转动九十度冲了过去，他当然来得及，只是不知道该怎么做。

脑海里闪过无数种方案，没有一个能确保两个人同时安全，在指尖触碰到Bruce的那一瞬间Barry选择了最笨的那个——他推开了Bruce，那束光就这么打在了他的身上。

被魔法击中的瞬间并没有Barry预想地那么糟糕，过于耀眼的光芒短暂地夺去了他的视力，刺得他头晕目眩。

“Flash！”

他听到了正联的众人在喊他，有Diana，有Clark，有Victor，有 Arthur ，在混乱的喊声中他清晰地捕捉到了Bruce的声音，一声吸气之后带着颤抖地呼喊，连Barry自己的心也跟着揪了起来。

模糊的视线清楚了起来，Barry发现大家都聚到了自己的身边，而那个会魔法的敌人已经没了踪影。

“人呢？”

“刚跑了。”

Barry一下子就意识到因为自己鲁莽的行动让这次作战泡汤了，露出了灰心丧气的神色，加入正联也有些时日，自己还犯了新手的错误，实在是对不起Bruce一直以来的教导。

Diana上前拍了拍Barry的肩，又说了些鼓励的话，Barry努力扬了扬嘴角，却又偷偷借着神速力瞄了眼Bruce，他只是面无表情，没有任何发怒的迹象，这让Barry有些庆幸又有些失落。

Diana安慰完了小孩，便话题一转交代了追捕的后续计划，检查完现场后便宣布解散。

神经一放松下来，Barry就感觉到了胃部空空荡荡，摸着肚子一边考虑着现在去吃些什么。

“Barry,”Bruce一下子握住了Barry的小臂，低低地喊着他的名字，这让Barry微不可视地振动了一下。

“什么事？”

“跟我来。”Bruce总是这样，只下命令不交代原因，但Barry不知道为什么就这么糊里糊涂地跟着走了。

Clark暗中观察了一切，包括Barry自以为无人察觉的小动作，挑了挑眉。

 

02

Bruce从战场将Barry一路拉到蝙蝠洞，然后对Barry进行了一系列的检查，Barry感觉自己仿佛成了机器一般按照Bruce的指令抬臂伸腿，起来倒下，一边漫不经心地想着今年的体检都可以免了。

检查比起警局的体检还要繁多，Barry看到时钟上的时针从11一直划到了2,肚子快要无法克制地开始控诉的时候，Alfred端了一盘小甜饼递到了Barry的面前。

“年轻人需要长身体，可不能饿坏了肚子。”

“太谢谢了！”

Alfred甚至于还没看清盘子是怎么从手中消失的，Barry的手中就已经端上了空盘子。

“看起来年轻人需要的能量比我想的多得多，我再去做一份。”说罢便飘然离开。

Barry低头看着一扫而空的盘子，有些羞愧地脸红。

“Alfred一直都是这么个口气，你不用在意。”Bruce轻笑着将视线转向了蝙蝠洞的屏幕，屏幕上显示着密密麻麻的都是刚才Barry检查的数据。

Bruce的轻笑仿佛微弱的电流一般，让Barry的右耳酥酥麻麻的。

Barry也顺着Bruce的视线盯向屏幕，只不过他只需要一瞬间便扫了一遍，他不是擅长这方面但大致明白现在的自己比起打斗的时候来得健康地许多。“Bruce，我没事的。”Barry嘴巴里也塞满了小甜饼，含含糊糊地说着。

但是Bruce只是皱着眉紧紧地盯向屏幕，敷衍地应了一声。

闲着无事可做，Barry的视线不由自主地向下划去，从屏幕移向了Bruce——此时Bruce已经脱下了沉重的盔甲，贴着皮肤的紧身衣勾勒出了健壮的腰身，但也遮住了累累的伤痕，Barry没有看过，但Clark曾一次次地提醒Bruce去治疗，所以他隔着紧身衣浮想着留有疤痕的腹肌，带着些他所没有的沧桑的岁月的气息。要是视线再往下去就要看到腹肌以下某个不可描述的地方……

Barry猛地一抬头，正好对上了Bruce的目光，蓝眸冷冷地反射着Barry已经通红的脸。

——Bruce的眼睛漂亮得仿佛蓝宝石一般璀璨。

Barry掩饰似的抓了一大把小甜饼塞到嘴里，脑海中却突兀地诗意起来。

蝙蝠洞里安静地回响着清脆的咀嚼声，Bruce无言地凝视着他，而Barry也只能专注地解决嘴中的食物。好吧，这甚至于比刚才心思不轨被抓包还要尴尬。

咕噜一声，Barry一口咽下了所有的小甜饼，他隐隐看到Bruce勾了勾嘴角，他有点搞不清Bruce在笑什么，那不是平时游走于灯光下的花花公子的笑容，似乎是被他刚才犯傻的样子逗笑了，还带着一丝丝的宠溺？

——天呐，我都在想什么？

Barry感觉背后都开始冒冷汗了。

“暂时看来你没什么事。”Bruce的声音突兀地响了起来，冰冷地让Barry更加肯定那一瞬的笑容只是自己的错觉，“但并不能保证以后会有什么问题，如果感觉有什么问题一定得说出来。”

——我现在觉得我很有问题！

Barry只是在心中咆哮，嘴上还是乖巧地回答“好的”。

Bruce似乎什么都没察觉，面无表情地把Barry送走。

 

03

眼前的一切是模模糊糊的，Barry就这么平躺在床上，他试着动了动身子却发现有什么压制在他的身上让他动弹不得。于是他眨了眨眼睛，让视线清晰起来。

首先映入眼帘的是属于男性身材的轮廓，他沿着那朦胧的轮廓望上去，想要看清那人的脸。

“Bruce！”Barry挣扎着爬起来，却发现自己的身体完全不听自己的指挥，一动不动。

Bruce熟悉地勾了勾嘴角，在Barry的耳畔缓缓地呼出一口热气，那股热流滚烫地灼烧着他的全身。

“这不是你所想要的吗？”

——这不是你所想要的吗？

这句话反复回响在他的脑海里，如同烟花一般绚烂地炸开，不知道从哪来的蛮力，挣开了全身的束缚一下子坐了起来。

…...

Barry还是在自己的房间，空空荡荡地，只有他自己。

晨间的阳光透过窗帘透在纯白的床单上。

他的小兄弟立在两腿之间。

本来，是应该让小兄弟自然倒下，但刚刚的梦还隐隐残留在脑海。

——Bruce的身体……

Barry鬼迷心窍地五指握住了自己的小兄弟，和以往一样上下滑动。

——如果这是Bruce的手……

Barry沉浸在自己的性妄想中，完全察觉不到妄想的对象是多么不可思议——一个冷静自持的超级英雄和流于花间的花花公子的结合体。

——如果那双宽大粗糙的手掌抚摸着自己的阴茎，手掌的温度会不会像他的外表一样冰冷？

那是哥谭的花花公子，比起自己这样纯粹的撸动会不会更加地色情？

Barry加快了撸动的速度，他还可以更快，快到不可思议，但这次他想慢一点，去充分满足自己的妄想。

阴茎已经完全地勃起，Barry抑制不住地低吟了几声。他用另一只手去揉捏两边的囊袋，这是他第一次这么做，这样的做法他只在电脑里的小电影里看到过。

——如果是Bruce，也许他会这么做。

Barry的呻吟变得急促起来，马眼一开一合地流下了白浊。

“你快到了。”

Barry甚至于开始想象着Bruce低沉的声音调情的感觉，他不由自主地飞速地撸动着。

“射吧。”

随着妄想，挺立的阴茎射出大量的白浊，巨大的快感甚至于让Barry蜷缩起脚趾。

Barry有些呆滞地盯着洁白的床单上的湿迹，然后将头埋到枕头里。

“完蛋了。”

Barry闷闷地嘀咕着。

 

04

Clark注意着Barry有一段时间了，他并不是有意去盯着他，只是Barry一直嘀咕着“我完了”，“怎么办”这对他的耳朵实在是一种折磨。

“我觉得这没有多大事情。”没头没尾地，Clark突然对着Barry说道。

Barry吓得差点打翻了手里的杯子，自以为没人听得到的抱怨在超级听力下是一清二楚的。

“是没什么大事。”

“但你已经在意了好几天，站着就能发愣好几秒，我觉得你需要尽快解决这个问题。”

Barry点了点头，又摇了摇头，“可我不知道该怎么办？我就是想不出个头绪。”

“想不出来就不要憋在心里，你说出来，我帮你想想办法。”

Barry纠结了一会儿，才犹豫地点了点头。这让Clark松了口气，他早就对Barry的问题有了些想法，只是缺少个推一把的机会，Barry和谁都处的很愉快，只有面对Bruce的时候会躲躲闪闪，支支吾吾。

——这绝对是和Bruce有关。

Clark十分肯定自己的想法。

“我觉得上次那该死的魔法让我不太正常。”

“什么？”

这回轮到Clark吃惊地差点摔了手中的杯子。

“虽然Bruce说有什么状况要及时汇报，但这实在是难以言齿。”Barry顿了顿，压低了音量，“我春梦梦到了Bruce！”

Clark并没有吓一跳，反而神色逐渐冷静，Barry虽然不知道为什么但这安抚了他焦躁的心，给了他倾诉下去的勇气。

“我还把他作为了自慰的对象。”

“每次见到Bruce，我都会不断告诉自己要冷静要专注，但我的心就是会不由自主地狂跳，根本冷静不下来，整个人都快振动起来，你懂的，以那种速度振动。”

“Bruce只是普通地碰了我一下，我就感觉全身发烫。”

Barry越说越激动，甚至于完全不压制音量地倾吐。Clark只是默默地听着，也没有提醒Barry。

更没有告诉他Bruce就站在门口。

“我觉得我很不正常！”

“我觉得这很正常。”Bruce低沉的声音就这么冒了出来，本来还口若悬河的Barry就这么石化了，松开了手中的杯子。

Clark用了超级速度接住了杯子，坏笑着说了一句——

“我看你是中了恋爱的魔法。”

  
  


*

最后的结局自然是Bruce和Barry结成情侣，可喜可贺。

但Barry并不知道那一天他自爆的内容究竟被Bruce听到了多少，去问Clark，却得到了“我不太记得了，你可以亲自问问Bruce”的含糊的回答。

他纠结了许久，还是鼓起勇气问了出来。

那时，他们俩正坐在Bruce家中的私人影院里约会，Bruce的名气注定了他们无法像普通情侣一样手牵着手出门。

Bruce喂了Barry一粒爆米花，“要我重复一遍我听到的内容吗？”

“哦不不不不，这太尴尬了。”

“那我怎么告诉你，我怎么知道你开始说了什么？”

“呃……”

“那你先告诉我你说的第一件事情，我想这很容易就能知道我有没有听到全部了。”

——第一件事？很好，那可真是尴尬极了。

“嗯？”

“我，我春梦梦到了你。”

“然后？”

“把你作为自慰的对象。”

“嗯……”Bruce笑而不语。

——他肯定听到了全部！

  
  



End file.
